


Talking Without Speaking

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Hope you enjoyed feedback is appreciated





	

Josh rolls over onto his back, after having been facing away from Tyler in bed. "Tyler?"

Tyler hums almost inaudibly, rolling over onto his back. 

"Are we okay?" He asks blankly, blinking slowly. 

Tyler shrugs his shoulders, before rolling onto his side again, facing away from Josh.

Josh rolls back onto his side, feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "i love you." he says, just barely above a whisper.

Tyler stays silent. 

Josh hopes it's only because he couldn't hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed feedback is appreciated


End file.
